whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Alcaeus
Alcaeus is a legendary Changeling of the Satyr Kith and Commoner hero of the Battle of the Brooklyn Bridge. Overview One of the most renowned battles of the Accordance War stands out in faerie legend. A combined force of the satyr Freedom Tragos, the troll 6th Legion, and a motley group of redcaps had managed to push back the sidhe Red Brigade to the Brooklyn Bridge. The sidhe crossed the bridge and barricaded themselves in at the other end, which countered attempts to flicker-flash across. The situation worsened when the commoner force learned that another noble contingent had surrounded the from behind. The sidhe could pick off anyone easily who crossed the bridge, and attacks launched from all sides kept them from retreating. The troll general-in-charge, Krolt Breathstealer, stopped the advance before losses grew too high. He pulled his force back into a fortified building to consider their strategy. Krolt thought long and hard, listened to his advisors, and considered his options. The only hope was if he could send for reinforcements, but Krolt knew that none were available. Alcaeus of the Freedom Tragos overheard his musings and approached the general. He offered to break through the enemy lines and take a message to General Grenfern, whose troops fought to the east. Krolt refused, claiming the danger was too great, but Alcaeus had a stubborn streak and could debate honey from a bee. Finally, the general agreed to let him try. Late that night, Alcaeus took his flute out and played a gentle and soothing tune. It sang of home and family. The commoner troops all fell silent to listen. Their hearts broke and they then each exposed their sorrow in their own way. Alcaeus began to walk across the bridge. He played with all the strength his heart could muster. Krolt held his breath, already mourning the young satyr who crossed the bridge so bravely. He waited for the cold iron arrow that would undoubtably plunge into Alcaeus' chest and put an end to the music and to his life. To Krolt's surprise, though, Alcaeus reached the other side of the bridge and walked straight into the midst of the sidhe troops. He continued to play his flute as he passed through the sidhe encampment. The nobles stepped aside for him, weeping at the beauty of the tune. None dared to harm him. The notes he played brought memories of their lost comrades and of the homes they had left behind. The soft music made them wish for an end to the war. Alcaeus disappeared into the darkness, with the sound of his flute still lilting in the distance for some time afterward. General Grenfern's troops arrived the next morning. Krolt and his force fought courageously. They crossed the bridge with minimal losses, while the reinforcements attacked the sidhe on their flank. Alcaeus disappeared and some satyrs theorize that the pain of having to use his Gift of Pan in such a betrayal drove him into seclusion. He hasn't been seen since. References # CTD. Kithbook: Satyrs, p. 20. Category:Satyrs (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD)